coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1315 (22nd August 1973)
Plot Mavis and Jerry discuss where to go on Bank Holiday. Alf looks for Len but can't find him anywhere, neither can Rita, Jerry or Ray. Annie is relieved that Alf is still mayor. Maggie is pleased, thinking that Len told him about Leach's plea but Annie puts her right. Stan has the chance to hire a minibus for a trip on Monday which they can sell seats on and so get him and Hilda a free trip out. Bet and Betty wonder if they'll be asked to work on Monday. Jerry thinks Weatherfield ought to have exchange trips with the new twin town Charleville. Len turns up at The Kabin and tells Rita that only wives are allowed on the trip. She's furious and refuses to be placated. Annie announces that she will be taking the Monday off and that Bet and Betty will have to work. They point out that she's had a lot of time off to be mayoress and she changes her mind – she will work but one of them must be with her on the day and she will leave it to them to decide who it is. Alf finds Len at the yard and tells him he's a bad loser. They row and part on bad terms. Stan offers Ray and Jerry a trip to Blackpool on his minibus but they refuse as they know of a cheaper alternative. Bet and Betty bicker about who works. Len gets a cold reception when he comes into the Rovers and tells them all to go to hell. Maggie refuses Stan's trip and also falls out with Len. He loses his temper with Ray and Jerry over the yard's jobs falling behind but they claim the paperwork is taking up their time. He angrily agrees they can have a secretary. His next argument is with Rita when he has to tell her there's no place on the trip. Hilda is furious when Stan fails to sell a single seat and loses the £5 deposit on the coach. Ray, Jerry and Betty bicker about who could play bowls well and Ray suggests a men v women bowls match for the Bank Holiday. The idea is enthusiastically taken up. Alan rings Maggie to say that the Howards are returning on Monday. When she announces it in the Rovers, Hilda is warned by everyone to not gossip about what went on in London but she's determined to find out the truth. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office Notes *A teenager who asks for Rolling Stone in The Kabin is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan has a plan…and Ray has a brainwave. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (1st place). Category:1973 episodes